1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of liquid applicators and in particular to a new and useful paint roller construction in which the paint is suppled to the roller under pressure so that it will flow outwardly through the pore surface of the roller at a controlled rate in which the roller is advantageously rotated at a rate comparable to the supply rate of the paint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time paint rollers are known which comprise rollers which rotate on a handle support and which are dipped into the paint supply which must be contained in a shallow depth pan for this purpose. The paint is then applied usually heavy upon the first application when the initial coating of the paint over the surface of the roller is applied and it is moved around until all of the paint works out of the surface of the roller and onto the receiving surface. A difficulty in such an arrangement is that the paint is not always applied uniformly and it usually is difficult to work the paint out of all of the receiving pores of the exterior surface of the roller during the application.